


Homeward Bound

by Bxanie



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Christmas, F/F, Fluff, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 07:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13161825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bxanie/pseuds/Bxanie
Summary: Ruby has to spend her first christmas without her girlfriend and feels extremely lonely





	Homeward Bound

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maemusicmelody](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maemusicmelody/gifts).



Ruby missed her. She missed the kisses, the hugs, the love - she missed all of it. Even more now that it was christmas and Kanan was on an entirely different continent. The girl had decided to go all the way to Egypt, absolutely bizarre! If it wasn’t the timezone or bad internet killing her inside, it was the fact that Kanan wasn’t coming home for Christmas. It hurt.

“I’m sorry Kanan-san couldn’t come over, Ruby. Maybe next year.”

“I don’t want next year, I want her to be home now! I want her to come over now!” Ruby pouted, puffing out her cheeks. Dia had been trying to calm down her little sister for hours now but she knew it was to no avail.

“Why couldn’t we just fly her over? I know she doesn’t have money but we do! I could have flown her over! I don’t care!”

“You know our parents frown upon your relationship. I can’t help it either.” Dia slowly sank down on the couch next to her sister and wrapped an arm around her. She squeezed softly and waited for the Ruby’s tears to slide down. Which indeed happened, and Dia wiped them away with a tissue.

Ruby turned her head away and glared at her older sister. She folded her arms and buried her head into the couch. She wished Kanan was embracing her right now. She wished for Kanan to be there and hug her - hold her oh so close and never let go of her. Ever.

“You’re lucky oneechan. You’re lucky Mari-chan is coming over. I wish she would just take Kanan-chan with her. I want to see Kanan-chan again. Don’t want to face call, want to hug her. Want to hold her. Want to kiss her. I can’t have that over call, none of that.” Ruby felt Dia’s weight shift on the couch and soon she felt a familiar warmth against. She turned and simply buried her head in Dia’s shoulder, holding onto her shirt and pulling it slightly.

“I miss her.”

“I know you do.”

* * *

“How long will it take you? It’s already midnight! Mari-san, please. Just hurry.” Dia sighed, pressing the end call button and slumping down onto the couch next to Ruby’s sleeping form. She looked up at the clock ticking away the minutes. Mari was late and it made her stomach twist.

Ruby twisted next to her and after a long few seconds, sat up on the couch. She rubbed her eyes and yawned loudly, catching the attention of her older sister.

“What time is it?”

“Half past midnight. You should sleep more.”  
“Hmm? But Mari-chan isn’t her yet is she?”

“I don’t think she’ll be able to make it. Her flight was delayed because of snow.”

Ruby rested her head against Dia’s body and yawned once more. She was really tired. Maybe it wouldn’t hurt to catch a few more z’s while waiting for Mari-chan to arrive.

“Just a little more, but promise you’ll wake me when she arrives.”

“Promise.”

* * *

”Ruby!! Ruby!!” Ruby slowly opened her eyes, trying to favour sleep over the distant screaming by her sister. She rolled over on the couch and buried her head into the leather of the couch again. However, the screaming grew more insistent and never stopped.

“Ruby! Ruby!”

It wasn’t just one voice anymore either. There were two voices calling for her from outside. It was Mari’s voice now calling alongside her sister. Ah- so she was finally here? Better than late than ever.

“Ruuuuuuby!!”

Ruby’s feet had never moved so quickly. She jumped off the couch, her bare feet nearly slipping on the wooden floor. Once she reached the door she slipped into her boots and almost crashed through the door. She was panting once she shoved open the door finally.

The girl in front of her put her bag down, spread her arms and smiled at her - her eyes sparkling brighter than ever before.

“I’m home.”

Ruby felt tears form in the corners of her eyes as she threw her body forward. She ran down the steps and practically flew into Kanan’s arms, holding onto her coat as they fell backwards onto the pavement together.

“Y-You bitch! Tell me next time!” Kanan was giggling, arm wrapping around Ruby and leaning in to kiss her lips.

Ruby had missed the taste of Kanan’s lips - they were so warm and refreshing. Kanan’s warm arms were around her once more and Ruby couldn’t be happier.

She was home in Kanan’s arms.

“Merry christmas Ruby.”

“Hmmm. Merry christmas.”

**Author's Note:**

> I love you. Merry christmas Marcy.


End file.
